Truth or Dare Cullen Style!
by jacobs-gal
Summary: First fanfic! Basically this story is about Truth or Dare with the Cullens. Rated M for any possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is a one shot unless people want more. My first fanfic which is any good so please leave constructive comments! This is where Bella is a new vampire, but Renesme spends all her time with the pack.**

Chapter 1:

Alice's POV:

_Hmm... I wonder if Emmett will be willing to play. EDWARD, I know you can hear what I am thinking. Please can you find a way to get rid of Esme and Carlisle! *puppy dog eyes*  
My puppy dog eyes always work! _

"EMMETT, get your butt over here right now!"

"Coming!" Emmett ran over almost bashing into Jasper on his way past. I hissed that was my Jasper that he almost ran over. "Crap! Sorry Jasper!" The only reason Emmett said that was because he knew if he didn't apologise his life would be hell for the next month.  
"Emmett, at last! What do you think of my amazing plan... ready? We should play Truth or Dare Cullen style!"  
"Yeah! I love that game!" exclaimed Emmett.  
"EMMETT! Why the hell are you singing Love Story in your head?" Edward shouted.  
"Oopps" C'mon_ Edward, get everyone downstairs in the living room. I will find a way to get rid of Carlisle and Esme._ I thought to Edward. _How will I get rid of them so we can play truth or dare... I know! I will watch Esme's favourite antique shop! _"Esme, you know that antique shop you really like? Well, I saw that sometime in the near future it will get new deliveries. And by near future I mean 1-2 days!" I heard Esme shout to Carlisle "Get the Mercedes ready, we are going to the antique shop! You need to book a hotel room because Alice isn't sure when the deliveries will come!"

Edwards POV:

_Edward get everyone downstairs in the living room. _I heard Alice think. Bella looked annoyed because she knew the double meaning behind Alice's 'Antique Shop' ploy. I told her not to worry because I wouldn't let Emmett bully her this time. I frowned and looked at the stairs. "You do realise you look so cute when you get all upset!"  
"And you look so sexy when you get all territorial like that."

We both ran down into the living room and sat on the loveseat. Emmet was on the 3 seater with Rose on his lap. They had their tongues down each others throats again. I coughed. "Excuse us." I said. They stopped and Rose sorted out her clothes.  
"Oh Bella..." said Emmett. I hissed because of what he was going to say. "Shut up Eddie poo. Bella, were you discussing national debt again last night?" Bella looked into her lap; if she was human she would have been a deep red colour. Both Emmett and Rose continued their previous act. Bella and I both looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Alice and Jasper walked in. "Get a room you two." Alice said. We heard Carlisle and Esme drive away. "We are going to play truth or dare CULLEN STYLE!" she continued. "Who wants to go first?"

**I will update soon if people want more. Sorry it is short. If I do a next chapter I will put a dare in it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER.**

**I am soooooooo sooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I hate myself but I have had two essays and loads of homework! I am soooo sorry! I am writing the next chapter now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had a school trip and loads of homework! Teachers are EVIL! I made my chapter longer than it was originally going to be specially to make up for my long absence!**

Chapter 2:  
Bella's POV:

Of course, Emmett being Emmett said "Me, Me, Pick me!" Alice sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Emmett, Truth or Dare?"  
"Dare!" Emmett wasn't afraid; he would do anything unless it involved doing something bad to Rosalie. Alice knew he would say that so she knew what dare to pick. "I dare you to wear a bright pink, sparkly dress. Oh, and you will need make-up!"  
"Fine." He challenged.  
"Fine." Alice agreed. Emmett frowned and said "Bring it on!"

* * * * * * *

Edward POV:

Emmett came down wearing a pink, sparkly dress and pink stiletto heels! Jasper wolf whistled and Alice smacked him over the back of the head.  
_That is what Emmett gets for saying 'Bring it on' to me_ thought Alice.

_Fuck, what the hell has Alice done to me _thought Emmett. Hahahaha let's hope Alice has taught him a lesson thought Jasper to me. I nodded in agreement. It was hard to keep a straight face with him in that dress. Oh dear, I think Bella put permanent marker on Emmett instead of eyeliner. She bit her lip, and I smirked. Then it hit me, shit she is in for it now when Emmett goes to take that all off! "Bella, please stop feeling so evil" whined Jasper "It may affect.... Mwaaa hahaaaa haaaa haaaaaa!"That I think shocked everyone. DON'T YOU DARE SHOW EMMETT WHAT HE LOOKS LIKE! Alice thought. I nodded.

Emmett POV:

This is torture! Jasper and Edward are both about to laugh until they die. I hate Alice, I am definitely taking this off before school! Hahaha, take that Alice! Don't mess with me because I am Emmett Almighty! Fucking hell, I think Edward heard my thoughts. He coughed to try and hide his laughter. Crap, I know you heard that. Don't tell anyone I said that okay? And DO NOT tell anyone my idea that they didn't tell me to wear it to school. He shook his head. What the hell is up with him, he will do things for everyone else. Why wont you show me what i look like? I asked Edward. He nodded towards Alice. Ah, that makes sense! I will definitely not wear this outfit to school.  
Then Alice got a look in her eye. Shit, not the future seeing look! I am so fucking dead! She smiled evilly at me. Please can someone kill me. Edward shook his head. Oh, you just want me to be tortured, don't you? I meant it to be rhetorical, but he still nodded his head.

Alice POV:

I know, Emmett will have to wear this outfit to school! I smiled evilly at him. He grimaced then looked at Edward. Edward wouldn't betray me, he wouldn't dare! Hahahaha!  
"Emmett, do you want a bonus dare?" He knew what I would dare him, so I acted like a chicken! In 5 seconds he caved! HA! He will have to wear the dress to school!


	4. AN please dont review

Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I have had a load of homework and that! I will be able to update more next week because it is the holidays WOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Yay!!! I can't wait! I will try to update again tonight!


End file.
